Valor
by Lola300
Summary: Isono siempre le ha temido a su jefe Seto Kaiba, pero en un momento de estrés del CEO, el empleado tendrá el valor para enfrentarlo. [GUARDSHIPPING] Isono x Seto


**_Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
_**

Fanfic: Valor

Parejas: Guardshipping [Isono x Seto]

Género: Drama.

Advertencia: Lemon.

Capítulos: 1/3

Para +18

 _Notas:_ A ver, yo no sé por qué se me ocurrió este fanfic, esta ship para mi es morbosa y divertida jaja Siempre he creído que Isono le gusta Seto-sama. Es una pareja que no le puedo tomar nada serio xD, pero bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo I: Primavera**

.

¿Qué pasaría si te armaras de valor para acorralar e irrumpir, de forma indebida, el espacio personal de tu jefe?

No es nada fácil tener un jefe como Seto Kaiba, y quién más que Isono que podía asegurarlo y hasta jurarlo con sangre. Era su guardaespaldas y su mano derecha. Desde hace años obedece en todos sus mandatos, ¡ay de él si no cumplía con las órdenes del CEO como él lo quería!, su manera autoritaria al dar órdenes creó cierto miedo y ansiedad en Isono que pensaría más de dos veces antes de refutarle cualquier orden que haya dicho él.

Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió ese día? ¿Cuál fue el detonante que hizo que Isono tuviese el valor para rodearlo de esa forma?

.

— ¡¿Qué atrevimiento es este, Isono?!

— _S-Seto… sama_ … — Lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear, su corazón prácticamente saldría en su boca, y sus manos que sostenía las de su jefe sudaban como toallas húmedas. —Y-Yo… Lo siento… —le susurró en el cuello, ese lugar de su cuerpo con cierto olor particular. —Pero… No puedo…

Isono lo tenía acorralado en la pared, tenía a su propio jefe secuestrado en su propio espacio personal. Jamás pensó que en algún momento podría tenerlo así, sometido dentro de su oficina, de la empresa que domina a _Domino City_.

¿Habría podido tener el valor de reaccionar de esa manera, de rodearlo? La cuestión en esa situación era sobre la actitud que estaba tomando ese momento del gran Seto Kaiba; normalmente, reaccionaría ahorcándolo y golpeando, pero… No lo hizo.

 _._

 _¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?_

 _._

Los niveles de estrés de gran CEO se dispararon al punto de ser tan insoportable, incluso su propio hermano, Mokuba, no lo toleraba por todos los gritos que él daba sin ningún motivo justo. La compañía falló tras un proyecto de simulación en un juego de realidad virtual para _KaibaLandia,_ perdiendo millones de dólares. Los accionistas exigían respuestas a tal fracaso que causó múltiples desastres. Las victimas de aquél juego sufrieron grandes daños a nivel neuronal al probar dicho juego. Había denuncias por parte de los padres que exigían tratamientos médicos e indemnización. Para Seto, el dinero no era lo que le preocupaba, ya que eso lo podía recuperar, pero lo que le generaba un gran estrés era la reputación que estaba adquiriendo la Corporación. Periodistas internacionales y otros medios de comunicación estaban dando información negativa, desprestigiando a la empresa y eso crearía desconfianza en el consumidor.

Isono, su mano derecha, siempre estuvo al tanto de las órdenes de él, recibiendo indicaciones de cualquier actividad referente a la empresa, y muchas veces a nivel personal. Si, él le tenía un gran respeto y mucho aprecio, desde que lo conoció cuando vivía Gozaburo, pero con lo ocurrido del fracaso del juego, Kaiba le había ordenando hacer cualquier cosa insignificante, hasta trabajos que no le concierne:

.

 _"¡Isono, este café está horrible! ¡Cámbialo!", "¡Isono, ¿qué hace esto en mi oficina?! ¡Quítalo!", "¡Isono, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!"_

 _"¡Isono!..."_

 _"¡Isono!..."_

 _"¡Isono!..."_

 _._

Él sabía que todo eso era producto del estrés, y lo realizaba aunque no era su trabajo, solo para que Seto no cargara con más emociones negativas encima, sin embargo, a veces le gritaba sin razón alguna e Isono comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

Un día llevó a su pequeño jefe Mokuba a la mansión en la limusina, se lo había pedido él mismo, ¿razón? por la actitud de su hermano mayor; Había llegado a un punto en que ya no toleraba sus gritos y regaños. El pequeño Kaiba miraba por la ventana y suspiraba algo cansado.

—Mi hermano se está volviendo loco. —comentó el joven sin dejar de mirar el paisaje del parque de la ciudad de Dómino.

—Si me permite una opinión, _Mokuba-sama_ , _Seto-sama_ está pasando por una situación bastante fuerte y es normal que se llene de estrés.

—Lo sé, pero no tiene que estar gritándome por cualquier cosa que yo diga o haga, así sea por tomar agua me regaña. —Mokuba le dirigió una mirada curiosa. —No sé cómo lo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo, Isono.

Eso mismo pensaba él por su cabeza, ¿por qué aún le sigue sirviendo a Seto Kaiba? Tiene muchos motivos para renunciar en esos momentos, pero no podía dejar de trabajar para él, ¿había algo que lo ataba? Siempre pensó que, a pesar de ese carácter tan autoritario, lo admiraba, pero más que todo, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber sobre esa otra faceta que jamás había visto desde que lo conoció… Hasta ese día...

.

.

 _En camino hacia la Corporación Kaiba, se miraba por la ventana de la limusina, arboles de cerezos por todo el parque principal, con pétalos Sakura cayendo alrededor. El hermano menor de los Kaiba estaba emocionado por ver esa especie de espectáculo que solo lo podría dar la naturaleza una vez al año._

 _— ¡Mira, los árboles, ya están floreciendo! —señaló el más joven emocionado por cómo se veía la hermosa vista del parque._

 _—Tiene razón, Mokuba-sama, los arboles están tan bonito. —comentó Isono mientras conducía; le agradaba bastante ese pequeño jefe que tenía un espíritu alegre, que no lo había perdido mientras que vivió con su antiguo jefe Gozaburo._

 _— ¿Verdad que si?_

 _—No me interesa, Mokuba. —comentó el presidente Seto Kaiba sin quitarle la vista a la computadora._

 _— ¡Vamos, vamos a detenernos un momento, hermano! —rogó el menor. Algo que poseía era esa capacidad de convencerlo. Le suplicó con esos grandes ojos expresivos que era casi hipnótico para Seto. No podía negarse a él y solo le quedó suspirar… Mientras tanto, Isono se limitaba a ver la escena, en cierta forma "tierna", de los hermanos más poderosos del país._

 _—Está bien. Detente aquí, Isono. —le ordenó a Isono cerrando la laptop que miró por todo el camino._

 _— ¡S-Si! —Acató Isono. Estacionó el auto, se bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, pero vio con desesperación a su pequeño jefe saliendo sin esperar que él le abriera la puerta. Más atrás el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba fue detrás de él, dando pasos lentos, caminando por todo la pradera. Con sus brazos cruzados y pensando sobre los problemas que se estaban presentando en la empresa, Seto mostraba expresiones de amarguras, mucho más de la que muestra normalmente._

 _Isono se preguntaba de vez en cuando las veces que el gran Seto Kaiba mostraba su rostro sereno y tranquilo, porque jamás mostró ninguna desde que lo conoció cunado Gozaburo lo adoptó ¿eso es lo que le esperará siempre en la empresa? ¿Amargura y estrés y presión? ¿Ese es el precio que se tiene que pagar por ser el más poderoso?, pues al parecer él ya lo había aceptado hace tiempo._

 _Un soplo de viento cálido de primavera sopló en el parque haciendo que algunos pétalos cayeran haciendo que el menor de los Kaiba se relajara y se dejaba llevar por la brisa; Isono que estaba cerca de él para vigilarlo, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su jefe mayor y deslumbrarse por su rostro… Verlo relajado y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones naturales era algo maravilloso… sus los ojos cerrado, su boca semi-abierta, con la cabeza un poco levanta y sus brazos guindando… El Gran Seto Kaiba se dejó sentir ese aire tocando su rostro y que algunos pétalos decoraban su cabello. ¿Qué había hecho la madre naturaleza para que ese hombre de piedra se hiciera suavizar al punto de dejarse llevar por ese cálido abrazo de primavera? Isono bajó un poco sus lente para poderse fijar detalladamente ese momento que jamás había presenciado._

 _Era algo tan inusual que le costaba creerlo y sus ojos brillaron porque fue una situación que seguro no volvería a ver y que pudo ser testigo de ello aunque sea una sola vez._

 _Segundos más tarde, el gran presidente de la corporación abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en su hermano que aún correteaba por todo el parque, cruzó sus brazos nuevamente y su expresión volvió a ser seria._

 _—Ya, vámonos. —ordenó Seto ya cansado de estar en ese lugar. La impresión que tenía Isono al verlo en ese momento tan poco común verlo en su jefe, que no podía dejar de pensar en ello. — ¡Isono!... —el nombrado dio un brinco al ver a su jefe con su hermano caminando hacia la limusina. — ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Muévete!_

 _— ¡S-Si! —se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Al subir los dos grandes empresario, Isono les cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su puesto de conductor._

 _Siguiendo el caminado hacia la Corporación Kaiba, Isono no podía dejar de mirar por el retrovisor a su jefe mayor, que, por algún motivo no volvió a tocar la laptop y solo se limitó solo ver la ventana._

 _Era algo extraño para Isono que por un momento, por simple curiosidad, le pasó por la mente que le gustaría ver nuevamente esa faceta calmosa de Seto Kaiba que vio en el parque._

 _._

 _._

Recordó aquello y era para él algo que le gustaría volver a ver, pero en la situación que se encontraba, estaba más seguro que lo primero que haría su jefe es matarlo.

Todo comenzó cuando Isono fue llamado por Seto a su oficina, al llegar, el gran CEO mostraba mucha irritación y le gritaba a una persona por teléfono, pobre alma que cayó en la boca de Seto Kaiba. Al ver que colgó con fuerza, la mirada de ese genio fue dirigida hacia él, con mucho enojo y se le acercó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Isono! ¡Estoy harto que no hagas lo que te diga! ¡Eres demasiado inútil! ¡Estoy que te boto porque no sirves!

El fiel empleado estaba soportando lo que humanamente podía, pero ya Kaiba estaba pasando los límites. Mientras que su jefe lo insultaba, las manos de Isono se cerraban con fuerza y sus dientes lo apretaban, miró a Seto ya enojado, no lo soportaba, no podía aguantar sus maltratos, él tenía dignidad, él era una persona, no su esclavo, y con toda sus fuerzas tomo los brazos de su jefe y lo empujó hacia la pared, sonando como un choque de paredes.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó con fuerza su fiel guardaespaldas.

—I-Isono… —Seto estaba en shock por tal reacción. Escuchaba como la respiración de Isono era dificultosa y lo sentía fuertemente en su rostro y se sorprendió más la mirada que le dirigía. — ¿Qué…? ¡¿Q-Qué es este atrevimiento?! — preguntó exigiendo una respuesta que pudiese explicar esa actitud hacia él que jamás se había tomado. ¿Lo empujara, lo azotara en la pared y le tomara las muñecas? No le gustaba… No, le incomodaba ese acercamiento y que lo acorralara tan irrespetuosamente.

Isono reaccionó y vio lo que hizo. Miró a todos los lados hasta fijarse nuevamente en su jefe que, a pesar que tenía el ceño fruncido, sintió como las manos de él temblaban.

— _S-Seto-sama_ … Yo… —asustado, realmente estaba asustado, ¡lo va a matar!, estaba tan nervioso que sus manos sudaban, pero aun así no lo soltaba. No, no quería serlo, no iba a dar un paso hacia atrás, quería que reaccionara y que se diera cuenta que sus acciones estaban molestando a sus empleado, así haya riesgo de ser despedido. Apretó más sus muñecas ya cercó su cuerpo para así evitar un forcejeo.

—Te estás pasando de la línea… —indicó Seto al ver que estaba siendo vulnerable antes un empleado. — ¡Me llego a soltar y te juro que te mat…! —antes de terminar la advertencia con gritos sintió como Isono se acercaba más y por un momento se tensó, sabía que lo hacía para que no se zafara, pero él sentía otra cosa por ese acercamiento.

Isono comenzó a sentir la respiración de su jefe más acelerado que nunca, y veía que su expresión, más que de enojo, buscaba la manera de fingirlo, ya no era de una rabia verdadera y sin darse cuenta, ese acercamiento entre los dos cuerpo ya no era nada "respetuoso". A medida que él se acercaba, se comenzaba a sentir el perfume que traía puesto su joven al mando que provenía de su cuello; le gustaba ese olor, quería sentirlo más cerca, pero solo se limitaba a verle el lugar, hasta que ese instinto lo hizo acercarse un poco, eso hizo que el gran CEO sintiera su respiración rozando la piel y como sus piernas temblaban.

Cuando Isono levantó su mirada, vio que el rostro de su jefe había cambiado, ya no había enojo, enfado, sino que…

¿Se estaba relajando?

¿Esa irritación estaba siendo sustituida por esa misma expresión que vio el día del parque? La tranquilidad.

— _Seto-sama…_

Quería verlo de nuevo, quería ver ese rostro de Seto Kaiba en esa primavera, donde olvidó por sus problemas por algunos segundos y le dedicó a la naturaleza un momento de relajación.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Edades:**_ Isono (35), Seto (20), Mokuba (15)

Ahm, verán, normalmente, en estas situaciones, si Isono le hiciera eso, mínimo Seto lo golpearía hasta que quede inmóvil y luego lo manda a matar :), pero ¿por qué aquí se está dejando? Ehm, hay cositas que quitan el estrés XD, ya verán en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
